Computing devices are often equipped with one or more interfaces for interpreting hand motions of a user. For decades the Qwerty keyboard and mouse were the dominant interface devices in the computing field. More recently, the touch screen interface has gained popularity. Another relatively recent development has been the use of hand-held gaming controllers that use accelerometers to detect hand motions of a user.